The Black Wolf
by Dragoon-Norian
Summary: "Big Boss has always been such a Legendary Soldier. Well, not... ALWAYS... But, You know... Always. Yet, if you ask him, He won't admit it, but He likes having a Buddy at his side. He likes having ME, rather. I AM rather Pleasant. Well... Maybe not that... We've been through a lot together. We've shared Battles, Blood, and Pain... We both have our Pains... Phantom and Real."
1. Diamond Dog?

\- High Speed-Rapid Deployment Diamond Dog Cargo plane -

The Diamond Dog held himself on the plane with his own two feet as He peered down at the clouds and the countryside of Afghanistan. He tugged at his parachute softly as a voice behind him informed him that He was to jump in one minute. Much to the Diamond Dog's Excitement and distaste.

The Pale, Caucasian Male was a tall man of Six Feet, Six Inches. He bore Short, Black hair that stood up into the air, with short strands all along his Jaw and Chin. Nearly Red eyes gazing downwards with determination as He prepared to jump, to either Death or Glory. With the Comrade behind him yelling the 'To-Go' order, He tipped over.

The air slammed against his face and torso as the Ground eagerly rushed to him, a small smile decorating his face as He started to count to ten. The Diamond Dog could already see what He had been called for. Soviets were laying down fire onto a two story building. That building, which undoubtedly contained Big Boss. Venom Snake. On Ten, He pulled his parachute.

He was lucky that no-one caught wind of his decent. As the Diamond Dog touched onto the ground, He rolled his shoulders and smirked as his equipment landed with a power crash a couple yards away.

-Venom Snake-

He kept both his own head, and that of the VIP's down as a literal bullet hail rained all around them. Leaving the building, would be suicide. Staying inside, would eventually turn into suicide. So Snake did the only logical thing. He called for some Diamond Dog assistance.

That particular assistance made itself clear with the sound of one explosion, then a second that started a chorus of screams and shouts that redirected the gunfire away from himself. It seems that his Buddy has arrived on scene.

After several minutes, all had gone quiet and Snake had the VIP over his shoulders. He left the building slowly and examined the damage carefully. The building was torn up, even for being built of stone, especially near the windows and doors. Yet, the true carnage was outside. Russian troops were torn apart by various explosions and Machinegun fire. Two troop transports were up in flames and any outside fortifications were demolished.

A Tall Male was walking up to Snake slowly. A confident smirk on his face, a gesture that mixed well with the Battle Dress He wore and the LAW He held over his shoulder. Snake walked over to a Jeep that was left more-or-less undamaged and buckled the VIP into the backseat. He and the Diamond Dog got into the front seat as Snake set a Fulton system onto the front of the jeep and set it dangling in the air. The Diamond Dog turned and smirked at Snake, and right before the Fulton pulled them up into the air, He asked... "Kept you waiting, Huh?"


	2. Black Wolf, Brown Gator, Sandy Desert

It was another Blazing, Hot day in the Afghanistan Desert. The Sun pelted the Country mercilessly; yet two Soldiers, both wearing the standard Russian Fatigues for the 40th Soviet Airborne Regiment, marched across the Dunes. Both Men were 'Scouting' between Spugmey Keep and another Outpost to the West; while 'officially' scouting, this was actually a punishment for both their misdemeanors.

Both were Caucasian Males, though one stood at a Intimidating Six Foot, Six and the other was just under Six Feet. The Tallest had a Pale Skin tone, even after so long in the desert, with Short, Black hair that stood up in the front. His eyes were seemingly Brown, but with his Mood, and the Bright Desert day, looked almost Bloody Red. He was a Tall, Strong Man, with little respect for empty Authority and even less for Cowards.

The Shorter of the Two was a Young, Brown-eyed Male, of just Twenty-Two in comparison to the Twenty-nine year old Veteran beside him. His Brown Hair was longer than regulation allowed and was handsomely curly; His face not even clean-shaven, but simply lacking in the ability to grow hair unlike his Older Friend. He was Thin, lacking any real muscle or fat, He didn't look the part of the Soldier, but his Enthusiasm begs to differ, when He isn't being put on 'Recon'.

These Two, were the Closet Friends and Allies they had. The Tallest, called himself, 'Black Wolf'. A Name He called himself even to himself. It was, IS, His Identity, To himself, and his Friend. The Shorter Soldier, his name was Suvel Astrokitck, but was Lovingly given the Name 'Brown Gator' by his Comrade. Not that it implied a certain relationship, but rather, the Undying Camaraderie the two would always share with one another.

Black Wolf hummed to himself softly, catching Gator's attention. As the noise wasn't of boredom, but actually for the purpose of notifying the Shorter Man. Gator spoke silently, His Voice a great many things as He did so. Scared, Excited, Angry, even Bored; or just as Wolf would say 'Sounds like Gator'.

"Wolf...? Wha-..." Wolf waved him off, signaling him to quiet himself before pointing off into the distance. Wolf himself, remained stone jawed as He pulled up his Binoculars.

He observed a Horse on the top of a Hill. It was Odd, no Horses lived in Afganistan, or rather, Don't LIVE in this Region anymore. Why the Horse was on top of that Hi-... Wolf Frowned deep as He spotted the Prone Man underneath the Equine. Speaking for the First time that Day. "Oh... Sniper." With the last word, The Sniper pulled the Trigger, as the Gunshot retort rang forth like... a Gunshot, Wolf barreled to the left, knocking both Him and Gator over the side of the Hill. Removing them from the Sniper's Line of Sight.

Gator cursed, out of Fear more so than Pain as He covered his Head. "Wolf...! Did you say Sniper...!? The Hell do we do!?" Wolf hummed to himself softly and then looked Gator in the eyes. "We wait for the _Cuka_ to move, OR, We wait him out." His Voice was surprising not as Deep as one would expect, his words were slow, soft-spoken, and calm as He dug his SVG-76 from his Back.

Gator almost whined softly as He pulled his own Rifle from his side and hugged it to his Chest. Yelping as another Bullet impacted the sand above their heads and covered them in the Yellow Grain. "We just WAIT here and get shot at!? That's a Horrible Idea...! I'll Radio for back-up...!" As Gator pulled the Radio from his Chest, Wolf grabbed it and took it from the younger man. Staring into his eyes once more with Intensity, his voice carrying, not Anger, but rather the voice of one who Reprimands someone before they even do something Stupid. "No Back-up, Gator. That Sniper will just have more Target Practice. We wait, and We do what's best." Another Bullet pelted the Sand above them, making Gator yelp once again and making Wolf actually _Growl_.

Wolf wouldn't admit it to his Comrade, Gator. But this was Action He was wanting, No, BEGGING for. Something that with the slightest mistake, would end his Life. The Man closed his eyes and smiled before gripping his Gun tightly in his hands, His ears picking every single movement up. Between the Wind cutting through the Dunes, Gator breathing roughly in Anxiety, even the Sand rolling down the Hill. Yet, no more Shots rang forth. Wolf hummed softly as He yoinked Gator's Hat, much to the combined confusion and protest of the Young Man, and hung it on the barrel of his Rifle. He slowly pushed his Gun into the air, Yet, even when his Buddy's hat was exposed, No shot came to claim the Brains of the Headwear's non-existent Wearer.

Gator smirked, in such a way Wolf would describe as 'Gator's Asshole-ish Smirk'. "Guess He moved on...!" He started to stand, reaching for his hat. Wolf grabbed his Belt as yet another bullet rang forth, and swept his legs with a swift kick. Both making sure the Bullet missed Gator's face by inches, and that He was back out of the Line of Fire. "Guess He's not fooled by the, 'Hat on the Gun' trick. He's Patient, and Accurate. Shut up, Sit down, and WAIT." Wolf growled out to Gator, Staring at the Sand beside his head as if though He could glare through the loose element as straight at the Assailant. Gator groaned loudly in protest to the 'Life-Saving Manuever' Wolf just used on him. "You could've just pulled Me down...! Or let me get shot... At least THAT wouldn't of Hurt so much..." He groaned again and positioned himself parallel to Wolf once more. "I'm going to be stuck here all day with you, Aren't I...?" Wolf chuckled softly with a nod.

" _Patrol Team Seven, Come in, What is your Position?"_ Wolf looked at Gator's Radio with an eyebrow raised. Both of them were a bit surprised to hear the Russian Radio calling for them, It had been a Long Day, sitting in the same exact spot. Night was even beginning to fall across the Desert. Gator snapped the radio off his harness and handed it to Wolf, who Growled before answering back in Russian. _"This is Patrol Team Seven, He are about a quarter kilometer away from Spugmey Keep, We've been pinned by a Sniper all day. Unsure if He's still there."_ Wolf and Gator, through their Silence and Faces looking as if expecting to be hit, showed that they both did NOT want to hear the response. _"Patrol Team Seven... Neutralize the Sniper and proceed along the Scouting Trail. Once you're Finished actually_ _ **Scouting**_ _, return to Base for Debriefing."_ Wolf growled once more in Anger. "Okay, Gator, I'm going to stand up, If I get Shot... Tell CP He's a Dick." Gator chuckled darkly at that but started to move as well. "Nah, I'll join you. However Lives calls him the Dick." Both of them, with hesitation and thoroughly expected to get shot dead, stood up. Yet, No shot came. Only a Note was left just a few feet in front of them.

Gator 'Huh'd' and picked it up. A look of Confusion on his face. "Hey, Wolf... Do you think this has been here the whole time...?" Wolf softly took the paper from Gator and read it out loud- "Who Dares, Wins..." Wolf frowned even deeper after reading this. He Knew what this was, It was... British Airforce, He did believe. It was Odd, considering where the motto originated and what it meant. "Well, Wolf... What is it? Some kind of Phonetic Code?" Wolf was never one to lose his Cool, or to show much Emotion beyond Annoyance and Boredom, but his Face actually **Paled** from these Words. "No, Gator... It means... Who Dares, Wins..." Of Course, Wolf hadn't heard that motto from the British Airforce or whomever it was, The First time He heard that... Was in Big Bosses' Army, MSF.

A/N: Kept you Waiting, Huh? Anyhoot, I have actually PLAYED MGS:V now, and thus, can write with much better Story progression. I will now proceed to write chapters that are actually Enjoyable and Sensible too. Expect Flashbacks of Horrid Detail. See You Later.


	3. Big, Bigger, yet Bigger Bosses

_AN: The Views are over 500!? WTF!? *Booooom* Old Memes/Jokes aside, I'm amazed that many people have bothered to even LOOK at my Story. Much, Much Thanks, and I apologize that I haven't gotten another Chap- Oh-ho-ho Wait~!_

Black Wolf pulled the Binoculars from his Hips and observed the location where the Sniper once lied in wait. There was no Horse, no Shooter, but there were Tracks Wolf couldn't make out clearly from his position. "Gator, We're going to check it out. I have a... A Good feeling about this." Gator walked up in front of Wolf, his face plastered with disbelief. "A 'GOOD' Feeling!? SANE people get a GOOD Feeling when a Sniper doesn't blow their Head off. Not when investigating a POSSIBLE TRAP." Wolf raised a single eyebrow as He looked Gator in the eyes. Gator let out a loud noise of exasperation, "GREAT! I forgot that you're not Sane!" Wolf chuckled before picking up his Rifle from the Sand. "Let's do this." He grabbed Gator's radio off his Harness and held it near his mouth. "CP, This is Dmitry 4, Checking out suspicious activity. Out."

Wolf and Gator walked up to the tracks in the sand. Wolf bent down, He could tell that they were from a Horse, and that the Sniper must've ridden away on it; but the location, and lying underneath the Horse. It was such an odd tactic. He was lying at about an equal elevation, with the hills providing more than adequate cover from Sniper fire. That would mean that whoever the Shooter was, was either very stupid, or very confident. Although Wolf had a feeling neither of those were the case, as Skill was much more a deciding factor. Being a Marksman himself, actually gaining the prestigious title of Wolf, He knew a Skilled Marksmen when He saw one, or got shot at by one. Using the Horse to stop sun glare was a great show that the Sniper was either Skill or Creative, or both. Though it seemed He was rushed to take a shot. Odd.

Wolf sighed loudly as He stood up. "We'll follow the tracks. If we're lucky, He thinks We won't pursue him. Still, Be cautious, I like your Head where it is." Gator looked down at the tracks, following the path with his eyes. "Well, They look like they might head towards Da Shago Kallai. It wouldn't be too bad to take out this Sniper here and now." He picked up his gaze and turned back towards Wolf. "After all, I'm tired of CP getting on-... WOLF, Look out!"

Wolf turned around like a flash of lightning, grabbing the wrist of his assailant and tossing it away. He followed it by a rapid thrust of his fist towards the Male's chest which He deflected with seemingly a flick of his wrist. The Man kicked Wolf's right ankle, unbalancing him slightly, giving the man time enough to step behind Wolf and get one arm around Wolf's neck and the other pinning his right arm into the air. Wolf viciously rammed his left elbow into the Assailant's ribs, causing him to lean over to the left in pain, which Wolf took as an opportunity to grab the Man's head with his left hand and pulling down with great force, catapulted the Man over Wolf's shoulder; Also bringing Wolf down to the ground with Him. Wolf quickly got up into a kneeling position and grabbed his Combat Knife from the back of his waist. He stabbed it forward toward's the Man's chest, only for him to roll out of the way. The Assailant stopped on his back, drew a pistol from his hip and took a shot all in the blink of an eye. Wolf dove forward with his hand in front of his face; He could feel the sting of something stabbing his hand, but yet it was no bullet. He landed directly on top of the Man, knocking the breath out of the both of them.

Wolf quickly picked himself up, his legs straddling the Assailant's torso, He brought his Combat Knife back and tried to stab it forward before the other Man rolled Himself and Wolf over, trapping Wolf underneath the Assailant. He grabbed the pommel of the knife and put his weight onto it. The tip of the Blade cut into Wolf's shoulder before He reversed the roll. Sending both Him and his Assailant rolling down the side of the Sandy Hill.

They stopped at the bottom of the Hill, battered and covered in Sand. Wolf took the initiative and brought his Leg back and kicked the Assailant's chest. Launching him back, Wolf quickly scrambled to his Feet. Tightening the grip on his Knife, He sprinted forward and brought his right hand back, clenched into a tight fist and launched it towards the Assailant's face. The Force of the Hit slammed the man back into the ground with a large cloud of Sand flying into the air; The Man quickly countered by sweeping Black Wolf's legs, knocking him off of them and sending him crashing into the ground. Wolf shook his Head and went for his pistol as He stood back up. He pulled it from it's holster and aimed it down at his opponent; yet before even having his finger on the trigger, the Assailant grabs the barrel of the pistol with one hand and slams his other hand into Wolf's wrist, yanking the gun from his grip. Wolf rapidly countered by slapping the gun away with his hand, turning on the heel of his right foot and bringing up his left leg and kicking the Assailant's chest with his Left foot. Once more causing them to land on their back. Wolf, however, had no Knife, Pistol, or Rifle.

"I see your Time with the Soviets hasn't diminished your CQC." The Assailant slowly stood up, both his hands raised beside his Chest, and a smile on his face. "It's good to see you again Wolf." Wolf's eyes went wide as He looked at the Legend, back from the Dead, before him. His Face was scarred, and one of his arms was some kind of strange prosthetic, but it was him. It was BIG BOSS. The Legendary Mercenary, The Man who defeated The Boss and stopped World War Three. Wolf immediately stood at attention and saluted Big Boss, His Breathing quick and excited. "Boss! You're not Dead! Fucking Hell!" He looked up the hill and waved his hands at Gator. "Don't shoot! He's Friendly! Don't Shoot!" Boss planted his hand on Wolf's shoulder, turning him to look at the Boss. "Despite being glad to see I'm not dead, I'm worried about how hard you just tried to Kill Me." Wolf chuckled darkly, scratching the back of his head, He gives a soft shrug. "Hey, You snuck up on Me. If it's anyone's fault, it's yours."

Gator stormed down the hill, struggling to a stop near Boss and Wolf. "Wolf, What the Hell!? Who is this?!" Wolf looked at Big Boss and then at Brown Gator. "Gator, This is the Man I told you about. The Legendary Big Boss. He's the one who taught Me CQC, and was my Leader in MSF." Gator looked at Big Boss with a mixture of Fear and Reverence before awkwardly holding out his hand to Big boss. "B-Big Boss! I'm Suvel Astrokitck, Brown Gator. It's... an Honor. Though... I wish this was a little less... Odd..."

Boss smirked slightly before grabbing Gator's hand with his prosthetic, a Left-handed shake, and nodding. "First time making Friends on a Battlefield?" Gator gave a half-hearted laugh before stepping back and scratching his head similarly to Wolf. Wolf, however, crossed his arms. "So, Boss... Why are you here? I heard reports of an Infiltration expert in the area, but I never expected to see You after these Nine Years." Boss pulled out a Rectangular device that Wolf was unfamiliar with, and with the push of a button, a blue holographic screen was displayed a few inches from the device. "Believe it or not, Wolf, I came here for You. I wasn't expecting you to have friends though." Wolf gulped softly as Gator caught on to his meaning. "W-Wait, You were going to take Wolf and just Shoot ME? That doesn't seem very fair...!" Big Boss closed the Display from his device and then looked up to Gator. "Well you can choose now, Come with Me and Wolf, or stay here. Just don't expect for Me to miss next time." The remark sounded both incredibly threatening, and forceful, yet was hidden underneath a guise of Casual invitation.

Wolf perked up as He felt a question nag at his mind. "Come with you...? You have a Base? Do we have a new Motherbase?" Boss nodded with a smile. Wolf turned to Gator and placed his hands on his shoulders, He looked into the younger Soldier's eyes.

"Gator, come with us. I've told you all the Stories. The Good, The Bad, all of it. You KNOW that I'm going. You can choose to stay if you really want, but we both know everything would better if you came with." Gator placed one of his hand's on Wolf's arms. His look was both Pained and indecisive.

"Wolf, Comrade, You know that I hate the thought of deserting my Army, and also of being left alone here. You know I'm not good at choosing." Wolf growled as He glared into his comrades eyes. "You really can't choose Gator?" Gator shook his head slowly. Wolf chuckled before turning to Big Boss. "I think He needs a bit more... 'Forceful' Encouragement." Gator stepped back, a little fearful at what He meant. Before He could protest, Boss raised his Tranquilizer Pistol towards Gator and shot a dart into his neck, causing his vision to go Hazey and himself to become extremely dizzy. "He'll hate Me on the ride back, maybe for a Week or two. But He'll thank Me later." With that, Gator collapsed into the Sand. Sound asleep.

A/N - 2: Well, A New Chapter at long Bloody Last. Feel free to leave a Review. Good or Bad. I'll try to learn from the Bad ones, but the Good ones will motivate Me to write more.


End file.
